


Steve's Secret Kinks

by StrangerHarringroves



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerHarringroves/pseuds/StrangerHarringroves
Summary: A voice, low and smooth, is close to his ear a moment later, hands stilling on his coarse legs. “I want to try something. Trust me"Billy hums in compliance, blue eyes threatening to reveal themselves in curiosity. The bed shifts, dipping under Steve's weight until he settles near Billy's spread ankles...





	Steve's Secret Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Filth. That's all I can say. Enjoy!

The soft motor noise of the ceiling fan is the only sound, the blades languidly cutting through the warm air. Billy is a vision of beauty, laid out on his stomach with his arms above his ahead, at full stretch across the sheets. His sculpted, golden curls are a lovely contrast to the crisp whiteness of the linen and Steve fully intends to give him his full attention.

Firmly, Steve slides his hands up the rise of Billy's back, to the base of his neck and then turning around and over; back down the curve of his spine, and back up for a return trip. Over and over the route is taken, monotonously slow at first, yet with a sense of urgency encumbered deep with in it. 

Where hands glide, they leave scorching lines on Billy's skin in their wake. The quickening rise and fall of the planes of his torso and his tense limbs are Steve's canvas, this Billy knew. He had experienced the ministrations over a small stretch of time before they both gave in to a more frenzied pace in the past and often he’d wonder if there was a formula Steve followed or if it were simply impulse. Whichever the reason, he hardly found the strength to voice his question at the present.

Billy's shoulder blades are next, then his neck. His upper arms, the slight swell of his hips and then lower still. Fingers knead into strong, tan thighs and calves; rub the soles of his feet and ankles..all the time, the intense feeling of need boils beneath his skin, skin prickling with anticipation.

Billy groans as he sinks into the creaking mattress. He can hear the faint pop and twang of the springs close to his ear but pays little mind to them, attention lying elsewhere. Normally, he’d be more involved, but the thought of Steve running his fingers down his skin and having full reign over his limbs has his stomach quivering.

Beneath his hips, his cock is hard and pressing incessantly against the sheets, trapped between his body and the mattress below and whenever he moves enough for air to make contact, he can feel his own precum smearing across his stomach. 

A voice, low and smooth, is close to his ear a moment later, hands stilling on his coarse legs. “I want to try something. Trust me"

Billy hums in compliance, blue eyes threatening to reveal themselves in curiosity. The bed shifts, dipping under Steve's weight until he settles near Billy's spread ankles. He is nervous about doing what he is about to do and Steve only hopes it doesn’t backfire horribly and awkwardly. He rests his palms on either side of Billy's lovely ass-cheeks, feeling the muscle twitch and jump beneath his fingertips. 

Whatever Steve plans to do from that angle is mildly perturbing to Billy and he wouldn’t be so anxious had Steve not spoken words of reassurance to him seconds ago. Naturally, his mind starts to tick, running over possibilities. All thoughts come to a halt however, when palms spread him and warm breath fans over his hole. He instinctively tenses and Steve watches from above, perversely transfixed on the puckered pink knot. Biting his lip, he hesitates, thumbs pressing into Billy's flesh before dipping his head and burying his face in the dark crevice. Hair tickles his nose as he nuzzles against the softness, inhaling the musky, masculine scent that is neither unpleasant or gross. In fact, it sends exciting jolt straight to his cock that juts against the mattress underneath, awakening a carnal yearning within.

For a moment, Billy stills in complete puzzlement, then there is sensation across his entrance, slick and hot. His body quakes when he realizes it can only be Steve's tongue sliding along him. Eyes fly open and lips part to gasp out, “ Steve! Oh, fuck!” The mere thought of the act renders him uttering nearly incomprehensible phrases. “I’m so– what are you - hnn- shit!" A damp forehead draws along the pillow he presses into, fingers threatening to rip the fabric altogether. "I can’t—what you’re doing—!”

Steve hums, a smile stretching at his lips in wake of Billy's reaction. It was a bold move, even for him and he had considered opting out last minute but the temptation was too great. Steve won’t admit it but he’s thought about doing this numerous times when they have gotten intimate and now he is finally doing it, he doesn’t want to stop.

He pauses after the first couple of experimental licks, drawing his head back a little to blow hot breath onto the quivering flesh. His hands, which are resting on firm buttocks, feel the resulting clench of muscles. Steve can only conclude that Billy is extremely sensitive down there.

He intends to find out just how much.

A shuddering breath follows before he presses his tongue flat against the twitching hole and licks a little more, alternating between wet circles and pointed jabs.   
Encouraged by Billy's pleasured groans, his pace quickens, nudging the tip of his tongue into the small opening but barely breaching it. He repeats the process several times until his own body is pulsing with need, his cock flushed and leaking against his stomach. He rocks his hips as he works his tongue a little deeper inside, low groans escaping his throat as the action provides him with some relief.

Each small intrusion has Billy stuttering curses against the linen. Time progresses and still, Steve does not relent; fingers continue to spread his cheeks wide, while Steve's mouth continues to push him to the brink. 

Billy's nearly sobbing by the time Steve removes himself briefly, only to settle his full weight along his back. His eyes have been screwed shut for so long that he sees white when he opens them and though Steve's face is just out of his hazy line of vision, he can feel the heat radiating off him and the stiffness of his cock between his thighs.

"Did you enjoy that baby?" Steve whispers huskily, pushing himself up to rub the flushed tip of cock against his crack. Billy groans, finding himself lifting his hips in want.

"Do want me to fuck you now?" And lord if that tone doesn't make Billy whine. "I need to hear it Billy. Need ya to tell me. I know you want it. Look at you, your ass is just begging for it." 

Jesus Christ. Where is all this coming from? "Yes! I want you to fuck me... Show- show me who's King." Billy would have put up a greater resistance to pleading but after what Steve had done with his tongue just now, Billy is ready to get on his knees. 

"Fuck yeah..." Steve grips his cock and guides it shakily into Billy's wet hole, watching the flared head pop past the tight ring and relishing the sight of Billy's ass stretching around his shaft. "So ready for me babe..." 

Neither last long. The preparation, the dirty talk and visuals saw to that. Steve fucks him good and deep, continuing his fifty commentary all the while and he comes with a scream after a couple of tugs of his cock. His spasms bring Steve over the edge too and he pulls out just in time to shoot over his back, hot and wet. 

The 'icing on the cake' though, is when Steve scoops up the slickness between his fingers, lays next to him and starts to play with it. It shouldn't be sexy but it fucking is and he makes Billy taste himself - another surprising element to the enigma that Steve Harrington is turning out to be. 

Billy finds he can't wait to find out how many more secret kinks Steve has because right now, he couldn't love the idiot more.


End file.
